


Day After

by jaimistoryteller



Series: Moments in Another Life [4]
Category: GoldenEye (1995), James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Character Camoes, Fluff, M/M, Protective Double-O's, Reflection, Transgender Q
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-06
Updated: 2017-07-06
Packaged: 2018-11-28 08:23:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 7,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11413980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaimistoryteller/pseuds/jaimistoryteller
Summary: There is aftermath to be dealt with, including lectures for most the parties involved.





	1. Grumblings

**Author's Note:**

> Based on prompts from [General Prompt Table 10](http://jaimistoryteller.tumblr.com/post/162379048040/007-fest-prompt-tables)

Jared’s POV

His hand lightly skims over his younger brother’s back as he considers the last few days and how everything had turned out. When Q had initially asked for assistance the plan had been sound reasonable. He hadn’t been able to find any points of difficulty and Q had contingency plans for if things went wrong. Neither of them considered running into another person like them. After all, there’s not a lot of folks in the world that are like them. He’s met more than Q, due to the Centre, but they’re still pretty rare.

Those three days had felt like a lifetime with his younger brother there beside him. Q’s quiet stubbornness and ability to stay awake even when he should be resting. The younger man had conserved energy, barely moving and eating when food was provided but managing to avoid the things with drugs in them with an uncanny sense. It’s not actually a talent he has, which is why Q had told him which things to avoid softly, with slight shakes of his head and quick words said in sign language so the guards watching them while they ate, the only time they had a hand unfastened except when they had to use the bathroom, would be over looked.

He had been relieved when Q said Harold was aware of where they are. With their brother’s resources, they’d be quickly found. It’s just a simple fact. He knew that.

Terror had rushed through his system the moment he heard his brother’s soft hiss of ‘Don’t touch me again!’ even as the younger man attacked with a viciousness he’s pretty most people wouldn’t realize Q is capable of. Not when his brother plays the mild mannered, non-threatening person the majority of the time.

Before the confrontation could go any further, the sound of gunfire fills the air and his brother carefully drops the key to the lock in his hand, allowing him to get himself free. The door was quickly locked as the guards and the other one like them, Christopher, had left.

A small smile bordering on a smirk had curved Q’s lips as he tipped his head and listened to the sound of gunfire.

He had considered laughing at the younger genius’ announcement of who was coming for them. It ended up being dead on, which wasn’t shocking. Of course his little brother would recognize his handy work. Q’s like him after all, far more intelligent than most people can even comprehend.

He had bit back laughter at the almost frantic way Alec had checked him for injuries, hands skimming over the younger genius to make sure there was nothing wrong. The bruises on Q’s wrists from where the smaller man was working on undoing the cuffs, and shockingly gaining progress considering they’re supposed to be unslippable, had been met with worry.

Now they are in the car on the way back to London. He can feel the minor improvements made, so this must be one that Q’s worked on.

He keeps an eye on the two that came with Alec since he doesn’t know them. Just because they seem to be protective of his brother means nothing. They’re spies and assassins, like his uncle and Alec used to be. Only he doesn’t know them, so he doesn’t trust them.

Alec. For reasons he doesn’t comprehend, it appears that his younger brother and the ex-assassin haven’t figured themselves out or spoke with each other about what’s brewing between them. He’s curious as to why but refuses to interfere. At least at this point.

Without saying a word, he agrees with the ex-assassin that Q us never to be left alone during the trip back. One of them always stays with his brother as his brother spends the majority of it sleeping. Not a truly restful sleep, but the sleep of someone exhausted. However considering the fact he younger man didn’t sleep at all while they were there, it’s not surprising.

When they get to his uncle’s house, he wakes his brother and there is a brief discussion between Q and the two spies regarding going into the office.

His uncle had narrowed gray eyes on him with a clear message of they are going to talk just as soon as the strangers are out of the house.

“What in the hell were you thinking?” Michael demands after the trio leaves.

He shrugs, replying, “The plan was sound. There was nothing to indicate that there was one like us with them.”

“He’s got spies and assassins working for him, why in the hell didn’t you encourage him to get one of them to do it?” He can hear the fear behind the words, and is rather surprised to realize that Michael isn’t just worried about Q but also about him. It’s a rather unusual occurrence.

“Why didn’t you talk him into asking us for help? You have to have known we would have assisted in any way possible.” Alec declares as he enters the conversation. “Q’s not trained as an agent, for all that he’s a genius, he still has weak points.”

He inclines his head, not disagreeing with that statement. His eyes narrow on the spy, taking note of the fact Alec’s holding back.

His uncle continues to glare for a long moment before it seems to just vanish with a shrug.

“How long are you staying?” The shift in the conversation almost makes his head spin, he was expecting to get more lecturing on why letting Q in the field like that was a Bad Idea.

“I’m leaving in a few hours, Harold has some information for me, and it’s better to exchange that sort of intelligence in person.” He answers smoothly, not bothering to explain what sort of intelligence his older half brother has.

“Well then, just remember not to pull another stunt like that,” it’s gruff but there is clear affection in his uncle’s tone.

Alec studies him for a long moment before offering, “I can drop you off if you want?”

“Sure,” he agrees with a nod, “That’ll work.”

He’s actually considering why the ex-assassin isn’t speaking with his brother about the fact they are both pining. He ends up deciding that’s a bad idea.

“Let me get a quick shower,  then I’ll be ready.” He comments after a long moment of standing there in silence.

Alec just nods in agreement, eyes far away as if lost in his thoughts.

Seriously, those two need to just figure things out. Not his problem. At least not right now. He’s sure that he’ll have something to say to them by the next time he comes to visit. Hopefully as a social call rather than because his brother would like some assistance and doesn’t want to ask someone else for it. 


	2. Kissing and Reports

Q’s POV

He finds the kissing lovely, doesn’t actually want it to end. 

However he knows eventually his alarm will go off and it will be time to head to work. He has to write up his report on what happened. At least the parts he is going to share. There are some things he’s not saying a word about. Like why he asked his brother rather than getting one of the agents. He’s already formulating a plan in his head even as he keeps most of his focus on Alec. Sometimes having an overactive mind can be a wonderful thing.

That alarm happens far sooner than he appreciates. 

With one last gentle kiss, head dipping slightly to nuzzle along the edge of Alec’s jaw, he steps back. 

“Time for work?” His best friend asks with an easy smile.

“Yes, unfortunately, first gotta get cleaned up.” He answers, studying the sardonyx blonde for a long moment. He likes the soft glow and messy hair on Alec. He likes the fact it was him who put it there even more. They really do need to talk about this, whatever this is. It’s definitely a change in their relationship but he doesn’t know exactly what sort of change it is. 

“Want a ride?” The ex-spy queries, lips curling into a pleased smile.

“Sure,” he agrees before impulsively kissing Alec again. 

He definitely needs to stop with that or he’ll be late. He hates being late. Even if his late is still early for everyone else since he likes coming in when it’s still dark out. That way he can avoid the sunshine. 

Spinning on the balls of his feet, he heads to the bedroom to grab a change of clothes before heading in his bathroom to get a quick shower. Once he is done and dressed, he heads back into the living room to put his shoes on. 

Laughing merrily when Alec hands over a cup of tea and a small breakfast sandwich. It always delights him when his friend does the little affectionate gestures. Now he wonders exactly how many of those gestures were just his friend’s way of not saying what he was feeling. 

He downs the tea in a relatively short time before the second alarm, the one that means he has to leave, goes off. 

“Eat in the car,” Alec suggests as he looks almost mournfully at the sandwich. 

Grinning, he nods in agreement, using the paper towel to pick it up so he can snack on it as he goes. His computer bag is right where he left it near the door, and that’s quickly thrown over his shoulder as they head out the door.

“Michael wants to have a talk with you over dinner.” Alec tells him as they slide into the car a few minutes later. 

He nods, biting back a sigh, “The lecture.”

“The lecture,” the sardonyx blond hums in agreement. 

Neither of them speaks on the ride to the bunker he works in. Alec stops just outside the door so he has less distance to travel in the sunlight. 

“Text me when you’re getting ready to leave and I’ll come get you,” the ex-spy suggests with a warm smile, hand hesitantly coming up to brush against his cheek. 

Smiling, he turns his head to press a soft kiss against Alec’s fingers. “Okay.” 

He likes the expression in those green eyes as he slides out of the car. It’s nice. One he would like to see far more often. It’ll be his pleased point to focus on throughout the stressful parts of his day. First though, he needs to go write up some reports and catch up on the last four days of paperwork. 


	3. Lost in Thoughts

Q’s POV

He spends the day catching up on paperwork, notes on the different agents and checking in on the minions and underlings. Mallory insists he goes to medical which he does just long enough to speak with the required shrink but he doesn’t allow the doctors anywhere near him. He’s a bit on the paranoid side, so there is only a few doctors he willingly lets touch him. None of them work for Six.

R has some choice words for him. Mostly regarding the fact he decided to go outside of their role as support to handle the situation himself and ended up with every single Double-O not in the field wanting to rescue his arse. She’s amused by that detail but doesn’t let it stop her from reminding him of all the ways it could have gone bad. As she is one of the only people in Six aware of the fact he’s transgender, she reminds him of the risks on that front as well, and makes him promise to pick one of their agents if another situation like that comes up.

It’s rather heart touching actually. Her tone belies her concern, the fact it’s not just for her boss but for a friend. That detail surprises him, he hadn’t thought that they were friends.

Apparently it’s going to be a thing. Him coming to new realizations about the people in his life. First with Alec, now with R.

Just before five pm an email comes through with a mission brief for 007. After quickly reading and rereading it, he sets to putting a kit together. He makes a mental note on the fact he needs to get a few more pre-made kits done.

The target’s name is familiar and after doing a quick listing of all the situations that have been dealt with in the last thirty-days, he realizes that the name is familiar because it is a close associate of the man Bond shot and sent him a picture of. Well then, this is a continuation on that case.

He prints off the notes he has on all the associates and sycophants to add to the brief.

He’s just finished when Bond comes swaggering into the lab like he owns the place.

Rolling his eyes, he keeps his tone even as he states, “Here’s your kit. Radio, the Walther, flash drive with wifi capabilities, and a timed EMP. Try not to break them. ”

“What’s the EMP for?” The blue eyed spy queries as he takes the case.

“To destroy their computers after gathering information off of them.” He answers, a pleased smile curving his lips as he thinks of the virus installed on it as well. “After you arm it, it will relay a virus to every single unprotected device around. Your phone, the gun, and radio are all protected as long as you’re using the ones I made you.”

The Double-O nods thoughtfully.

“That’s all, your documentation is in the top of the case as usual.” It’s a clear dismissal, and James takes it as such. However just as the spy goes to leave he states calmly and clearly, “Thank you for coming for me.”

Turning back towards him, the older man’s lips curve into something between a pleased smile and a satisfied smirk as he replies, “Always Q.”

He just nods, wondering about that wording. It’s very reminiscent of how Alec responded. Is it because both of them are Double-O’s? Or is there another reason they both responded the same way? It’s something to think about later. A lot later. Right now he wants to finish catching up, although he’s sure there is no such thing as truly caught up in this job.

It doesn’t take him long to get lost in his thoughts, working quietly on the kits and listening to the reports that have been submitted through the reading program he installed so he could multitask.

It’s nearly nine pm when he gets a text asking about when he’ll be done and he realizes he lost track of time since he had planned on being done before now. He tells Alec it’s a good time to come get him as he cleans up his mess and does one last check in with the underlings and minions. 


	4. Unexpected Conversation

Alec’s POV

He’s at the cafe not far from Six debating about whether to get Q lunch and take it to him or not when the new Bond walks in. 

For a moment they stare at each other, he’s sure the other man is sizing him up the same as he is sizing Bond up. 

Since this man had helped him get Q back, he’ll go for polite, at least for now, “Hello again, Mr. Bond.” That leaves an odd taste in his mouth. To him, Bond is the black haired man who was his partner for several years before everything had gone wrong with Arkhangelsk and GoldenEye, not this stranger with dirty blonde hair and pale blue, almost gray eyes. 

“Trevelyan,” the spy replies with a nod. 

Silence falls between them again as they go back to simply watching each other. 

“Can I get you anything?” The lady behind the counter asks almost hesitantly. 

Bond glances at her, an easy smile gracing his face as he answers, “Black coffee, spoon full of honey to go.”

Honey? That’s a different one. Thought it makes sense since it is naturally sweet. 

“Do you have hazelnut dry creamer?” He asks, still debating about whether to get Q something or not. He still has an eye on Bond, not trusting the other man. 

“Yeah, we have a few who seem to love it,” she answers with a quick nod. 

“Black with hazelnut then,” he tells her. 

“Got it,” she hums, setting to making the two coffees. 

He bristles when  this new Bond drops enough money for both, but pushes that aside as he motions to one of the corner tables and gets a nod of agreement in response. 

“Here you are,” she hands over the two to go cups, smiling and wishing them, “Have a good day!”

“Why did you come after Q?” He asks, skipping over the pleasantries and getting to the point. “With as many of the DO’s that were there, I am positive that M didn’t send them.”

“I like Q.” Bond replies with a lazy shrug. “He’s a challenge. Most of us feel that way. He’s ours.” 

There is a possessiveness to that statement that makes him want to pin the younger man to the nearest wall by his throat and warn him away. Of course, Bond is a Double-O so that sort of tactic wouldn’t actually work.

“He might be your handler but he’s not yours.” He retorts coolly, almost smirking as he remembers the fact Q kissed him this morning when he knows Q hasn’t kissed anyone else.

He can practically see the way the younger man bristles at that statement. “For now,” Bond states as if it is a foregone conclusion that he’ll win the quartermaster over. 

He just smirks. That’s not the attitude to have in order to gain Q’s trust or affection. Not that he’s going to tell the blonde. He’s secure in his position as the boffin’s best friend, not as secure in the something new that they started this morning. 

The next several minutes are spent sitting there just watching each other as they drink their coffee. 

While he mostly doesn’t think that this new Bond is a threat to his relationship with Q, he can remember how good at getting people to do what he wants his James had been, and is mildly concerned that this one has the same talent. Not that he thinks it would work on Q. The boffin is very good at not noticing social cues or when someone is flirting with him, or very good at ignoring them. In either event, a negative for the new Bond. 

He’s drawn from his musings by both their phones going off at the same time. 

“Work,” they both mutter, stopping to stare at each other as ghosts of smiles cross their faces. 

A moment later both of them clear their features before standing and leaving. 

He doesn’t like the fact this new Bond has eyes for the quartermaster.

He’ll just have to make sure that Q’s happy. He doesn’t mind sharing, but only when all parties agree. For now he wants to have Q to himself. They’ve spent years as only friends, he’d like to have some time to them before they see about adding or playing with anyone else. 

He ends up not getting Q lunch, at least not today. He’ll get the boffin something for dessert tonight, so they can enjoy it while discussing the changes in their relationship. He learned his lesson with his James about not communicating. He’ll not make that mistake again. 

A few hours later, just before nine pm, he messages the dark haired genius to see when he’s going to be ready to go. He’s well used to the younger man being a workaholic, so it’s altogether possible he lost track of time. 


	5. Reflection and Plotting

James’ POV

The message that there is a new mission for him is a welcome distraction and reason to leave Trevelyan. He doesn’t trust the older man. Doesn’t like the fact that Q trusts the sardonyx blonde without trusting him in the same manner. Yes, he understands  the the trust between them is from years of knowing each other. Doesn’t mean he has to like it. 

He gets the distinct impression that there is something more going on between the pair than just friendship. He doesn’t know if they’ve acted on it or not, but it would explain one of the reasons that Q doesn’t like people touching him. Or perhaps the younger man prefers Trevelyan’s touch because they have known each other longer. 

When he gets back to the building, he heads to M’s office for the mission briefing before heading downstairs to the Q-Branch in order to get the equipment for this mission. He flirts with Q but it seems to go right past the dark haired genius without making any sort of impression. 

How to make an impression, he wonders as he keeps watching the younger man until he is quite clearly dismissed. 

He’s startled however, when Q thanks him just before he takes the last step out the door. It sends a thrill of warmth through him until he realizes that Q will probably thank the other Double-O’s as well for coming for him. No matter, he got a thank you now, and it sounded sincere and warm. 

Perhaps he should start by trying to be the boffin’s friend? That might make it easier to get closer. The only problem he has with that is the fact he doesn’t really have friends. He’s on good terms with Felix and Eve, but not sure he’d consider either actually his friends. Or are they friends and he just doesn’t realize it? 

Hmm. That leaves him in a bit of a quandary. How does one know if they are friends? What qualifies as being friends? Maybe he needs to do a little bit of research, see if that can help him figure out what would be a good way for him to develop a friendship with Q. Of course, he’ll probably have to develop one with Trevelyan as well, because of how close those two are. 

That idea sets his teeth on edge, though he couldn’t actually say why if someone was to ask. 

He pushes those thoughts away as he gets on the plane a bit later, turning his attention towards his mission instead. Maybe he will try to find something to bring home to Q when he is done with the mission. It’s more of an intel gathering, shoot the person following sort of job, so he should have some time if he plays the pacing correctly. Yes, that’s exactly what he’ll do. 

Whistling, he takes a seat and opens the false top to grab the documents and read up on them. Smirking, he recalls the rant Q had on them, the Double-O’s, not trusting him or the information he provides. He’ll start there, by actually trying to pay attention to the notes and intel provided.  Then he’ll find gifts for the dark haired genius. Friends do gifts, he’s sure of that. 


	6. Dinner

Q’s POV

He grins as he spots Alec’s car waiting for him on the curb. 

Slipping in the passenger seat, he murmurs, “Hi Alec.” 

Is kissing an appropriate hello? He wonders as he tips his head and smiles at the sardonyx blonde. 

Warmth curls through him when Alec smiles in response, hand coming up to lightly brush against his cheek on a soft caress. “Hello Q,” his best friend states softly. 

He turns his head to press a soft kiss against Alec’s hand before it drops back down to the shifter and they’re off. 

“How much lecturing should I expect?” He queries as he gets comfortable. 

“More than Jared got, I’m sure.” The ex-spy answers with a chuckle. 

He nods as he considers it. Probably the safety factor. More because he has plenty of spies and assassins he could have assigned the job. He does have the right to create missions as long as he can justify them. Which he definitely could have justified it. He just didn’t want to send one of the agents when he knew what he was looking for and Jared could help him. Besides, there have been too many times he has given the agents’ instructions and it feels like they have gone out of their way to do everything but what he instructed. 

When they get to his uncle’s house, they slide silently from the car. Alec round’s it to stand beside him,reaching rather slowly, almost as if he’s nervous that he’d pull back, for his hand. Instead he closes the distance, wrapping his fingers around the ex-spy’s firmly and grinning at the sardonyx blonde.

Since they are nearly the same height, it’s not hard to match speeds as they walk up to the house. It’s actually something they’ve done plenty of times when they’re together, this time just feels a little bit different. 

“Get side tracked working did you?” His uncle queries from the dining room off to the side of the entrance hall.

“Yeah, paperwork I missed plus the underlings who I needed to check in with.” He answers as he toes off his shoes and leaves them by the door, letting go of Alec’s hand as he twists a bit to pop his back. 

His mum appears from the living room area, giving him a quick hug before bidding him goodnight. 

That’s not overly surprising as she sleeps a lot more than him. 

“Come eat Q, since I’m sure you didn’t while at work,” his uncle declares as he comes in the room. 

“R actually assigned me four minions who are supposed to make sure I have tea and food, depending on which is on shift.” He replies absently as he slips into a seat. 

“You did something stupid,” Michael informs him as a plate is set in front of him. 

He bobs his head slowly, snagging the fork on the table, and waiting for the other two to sit down with theirs before actually starting to eat.

“It’s good you called Jared, but why the hell did you think the two of you had to deal with it? What in the fuck were you thinking? You might not be the average person but you’re not actually an agent! For fucks sake you could have been greatly injured or even killed!” Uncle Michael snarls at him, keeping his voice down so not to wake his mum.

“Errr, we could deal with it and finish collecting the info needed before sending in the proper agent to do so,” he replies after he finishes a bite. “We were almost done and gone when things went sideways.”

“Sideways? Sideways! That wasn’t sideways that was bloody fucking upside down!” His uncle hisses.

He doesn’t flinch, but it’s a close thing. 

“Don’t do something so stupid again!” With that his uncle is suddenly calm again. 

He just nods, not arguing. He doesn’t think he was being stupid but he understands that it’s said out of concern. 

They finish their meal in peace and silence, it’s not particularly heavy. Afterwards, he gives his uncle a hug before asking Alec for a ride home. They need to have a chat. 


	7. A Needed Conversation

Q’s POV

The closer they get to his home, the more nervous he gets. Yes, they need to have this talk, but he’s worried about how it’s going to go. What if it doesn’t go smoothly and he looses his friend? What if it does go smoothly, then what’s supposed to happen? Is there going to be more kissing? There should definitely be more kissing. All the kissing. 

He’s never been in a relationship before. They require trust, and he just doesn’t trust most people. 

Alec parks in his spot, and it feels like his nervousness triples instantly, though he doesn’t know why.

They head upstairs in silence, firm fingers wrapped around his. 

It’s reassuring, though not enough for his nerves to actually fade into a more manageable level. Opening the door is harder than it should be cause he has a fine tremble going on. Thankfully Alec doesn’t seem to mind and just waits for him patiently, an easy smile curling his lips. 

Once inside, he beelines for his kettle to make tea. 

“Do you want some coffee?” He asks distractedly. 

“I’m good,” his best friend answers, stepping close behind him and lightly hugging him. 

He leans into the contact, ignoring the kettle for the moment and just trying to relax. 

“You okay?” Alec’s voice soft, reassuring, comforting. 

“Nervous,” he mutters, closing his eyes and trying to calm his racing heart. 

Alec doesn’t say anything, just holds him. Hands rubbing slow circles against his sides and upper hips. 

It gives him a chance to focus on that rather than what’s making him so nervous. 

“I don’t know how to do this,” he mutters as the kettle begins to whistle. 

Smiling against the nape of his neck, his best friend answers, “I failed miserably the last time I tried, if we go by the fact he tried killing me a few times, so I’d say I don’t either.”

He snorts, trying not to laugh, because he is pretty sure the situations are vastly different.

“At least it was practical experience?” He suggests after the urge to laugh dies down a bit. 

“Sure, let’s call it that,” Alec hums against his skin. “Talking. There never really was any of that, so we should probably do so.”

“Aren’t we talking now?” He reasons, snickering softly. 

The sardonyx blonde just smiles, pressing a soft kiss to his skin. 

“Day by day?” He queries softly. 

“Day by day,” Alec agrees, hands coming to rest on his hips, thumbs still lightly stroking just under the edge of his shirt. “Tell me if something bothers you.” 

“You too,” he states as he inclines his head a bit, baring a bit more of his neck. 

He feels like there is more he should say but he doesn’t know what. So he just falls silent. 

Eventually he grabs for one of his mugs and eyes his stash of tea before grabbing the sampler box. He doesn’t know what flavor he wants, so he’ll just grab a random one. 

“Tea?” he offers even though he knows Alec’s going to say no. 

Chuckling, Alec’s arms drop as he steps back, making a mock x towards him, that he sees more out of the corner of his eye. 

That wasn’t so bad, he thinks. 

He listens as Alec walks in the living room. A moment later soft music fills the flat. 

He takes a sip of his tea before setting it on the counter and turning around. Sure enough, his best friend is standing in the doorway watching him. 

He grins when Alec holds out a hand, accepting it and getting pulled out of the kitchen and into the living room. The next several minutes are spent dancing to the music the way they have hundreds of times before. 

“Maybe we should add a scheduled talk about shit night?” he suggests after the third song. “It’s gotta be harder to skip if it’s on the planner?”

Tugging him close, Alec answers, “Okay, it can’t hurt to try.”

He grins, tipping his head slightly to the side and leaning into the sardonyx blonde in order to lightly press their lips together. This has to be a good time for kisses. They’re acting sort of couple-y. Although they should probably talk about that too. But not right now, cause his nerves are finally calming down and they are figuring out things day by day. They can discuss it later. After it’s been more than twenty four hours since this evolved. 

Alec kisses him back, hands resting on his hips, and breath hot against his lips. 

Tonights going to be about relaxing, dancing, and kissing, he decides. Hopefully Alec agree, though he can’t think of any reason’s he wouldn’t. 


	8. Territorial

R’s POV

She isn’t happy with the fact her boss decide to deal with something on his own. He could have been killed and that would be a massively annoying situation. Not only because she likes him but because he’s well loved by the minions and they probably wouldn’t take too well to getting a new boss. 

Then there is the Double-O’s. The major had worked well with them, mostly treated them like nephews he is fond of, but he never got to know them the exact same way that Q has. The younger man has made himself learn all about each of them, in detail, to the point where he knows what their strengths, weakness, likes and dislikes. He knows their trigger points and how to calm them down. He doesn’t take shit from them but he doesn’t try to control them either. He gives advice but seems to understand they don’t tend to listen. 

She hadn’t been surprised when Bond and Moore went after him as they seem to have a territorial issue with him, mostly on the protective side, but still still territorial. She’s not sure what Moore’s interest is, she doesn’t flirt and hasn’t shown any interest in a romantic entanglement, but 003 is still fond of him. Maybe she considers Q a friend? Bond on the other hand she knew would go after Q without question. For one thing it is Q and 007 has pretty much stalked his territory when it comes to him, even if Q is either oblivious or ignoring it. The rest of the agents sure aren’t. Particularly the non-Double-O’s. He’s too damned dangerous to piss off. 

However when she realized that each and every one of the agents not currently on assignment, and those who are just getting off assignment left London according to the trackers on their phones, well, it had been startling to say the least. The new 005, a sharp woman named Lydia had been the first. 

0011 had been next, stopping in to use a few rounds in the firing range, and disappearing with the weapon. She had sighed when she saw that, because they aren’t supposed to take the firing range weapons out of the building. Not that Emilia listens to that, she’s a lot like Bond in that regard. 

Nick and Gary, 001 and 002 respectively, had left together. Although that’s not overly surprising as they are life partners. Which makes things both easier and harder in equal measures. It is surprising they went after Q, she was under the impression they didn’t like him much, though she’s unsure why. She actually low-jacked their phones so she would be able to listen to them, it was enlightening to say the least. 

The last one though was Anthony who was officially on his way back from finishing an assignment and decided to detour. She’s not sure how he knew, probably through one of the throw-away phones that a lot of the agents carry. The old fashioned sort that don’t have GPS in them and shouldn’t still work. 

She determined it was for the greater good that she doesn’t try getting them to come back before they are ready. Instead she sent off a memo to Mallory, and was pleased that she’s not his assistant because she’s sure he’s not going to be happy when he reads it. 

Not even ten minutes later both Mallory and Tanner are crossing the bullpen floor. She’s pretty sure the new M is furious, and she absently wonders if she should ask medical to send a team in case he pops a vein, before deciding that’d probably be worse. Well, they’re not that far away if something goes wrong.

“What do you mean seven of the Double-O’s are converging on the point where Q is?” There’s a bite to M’s tone that makes her want to sigh, which she definitely doesn’t because that wouldn’t be helpful. 

“Apparently they have decided to fetch him back.” She answers smoothly, voice calm and collected. 

“Did you recall them?” He demands, gray eyes narrowing at her.

“No sir, herding them is more Q’s speciality than mine,” isn’t that a fact, and probably why so many of them have decided to fetch him. 

For a moment she thinks he’s going to order her to recall them. That passes as he turns and leaves, heels clicking as he walks away. 

“Keep monitoring them, please,” Tanner requests before walking away muttering about paperwork. 

So she had. She arranged for a clean up team to go in as well. Several hours later, there is gunfire on Bond’s line, and then silence. Soft voices come through after that, Bond and Moore, but another, a man, one that’s like a vague memory from the past. She almost wonders if it’s the man she’s seen drop Q off sometimes, or meet the hacker at the cafe down the road for lunch. 

Not long after that there was Q and another man, though the other man didn’t speak, just laughed. 

Her heart nearly stops when she hears Q’s voice go dangerously quiet, hissing, “This will be the last time I say this: get your hands off him.”

It was less than a minute later Anthony comments far too cheerfully,  “Ever threaten our Q again, and they won’t find the pieces.” 

Apparently Bond and Moore aren’t the only ones who feel territorial over the quartermaster. That is an interesting something for her to reflect on later. 

She kept track of them as they returned to London, not all together or at the same speed. She’s not surprised by the message from Mallory directing the need for a meeting, and for her to tell all of them. Normally she’d say it’s the handler’s job, but in this case she decides it would be best if she does it. 

So she gets in contact with each one of them, giving them a time and place for the meeting. Part of her is concerned that they won’t show, they don’t like being here at the same time. Not so many of them. It makes them rightfully nervous. They’re a cautious bunch, for all the fact most of them like making things explode. 

She then gets a hold of the catering team and informs them of where she will need food delivered, because it always works better having food on hand when the Double-O’s are in a room together. 

The following day, she’s happy to see that everything went according to plan. Q is downstairs in his office catching up on paperwork as the agents file in. Mallory, in a rather predictable move, was there first. 

“This will not happen again,” M begins once all the off duty Double-O’s are seated, many grabbing small plates of food or glasses of something to drink. 

She had already run a chemical detector of Q’s creation over them to test for poisons and toxins. They all came up clean. 

None of the agents say anything, however if Bond’s expression is anything to go by, they probably aren’t planning on listening to that directive. 

That’s not really surprising. They’re like herding cats, the whole lot of them, or trying to herd a flock of turkeys, it just doesn’t go as planned. 

She listens to the rest of the rant, which is the best word to describe what’s going on, making notes on her PDA and forwarding them to Q. Hopefully they  will never need to test whether they are going to listen or not. She’s pretty sure she’d have a heart attack if it did. 


	9. Double-O's

007

There are a lot of things he’s done as a Double-O that would probably be terrifying for a more normal person. Going after Q without speaking with Mallory isn’t one of those things. Not when the younger man has saved his arse repeatedly. Not when he actually gives a damn about the hacker.

So he’ll sit through this relatively boring meeting that pretty much results in marching orders from M.

According to the expressions on the face or in the eyes of others, they’re in pretty much the same headspace.

He’s curious if Mallory realizes and he smirks when he catches the exasperated expression on the older man’s face. M knows exactly what’s happening around him. This is more of a venting session than anything else. It’s also a ‘I told you so’ or ‘I gave you orders’ session as well.

He should probably pretend to be more interested but that’s not as easy as it sounds. He hates meetings almost as much as he hates paperwork. Still, he should probably listen for the greater good if nothing else.

oOoOoOo

0020

He listens to what his boss has to say. He even nods in all the appropriate spaces because that’s what a person does. It doesn’t mean he’ll obey the order. Besides, it was only a small detour on the way back to Six.

There was never any question of him going to help Q. The young quartermaster has been good to him and the others. That means a great deal to him. Threatening the INTERPOL agent was just pure fun, even if it wasn’t actually a joke. They’d never find the pieces if he killed the man.

oOoOoOo

003

When Bond first said there was a problem, she told him bluntly that she was going to help find and retrieve Q. The boffin always makes her the most wonderful improvements on her weapons. There is no way she’s going to give that up!  Besides, the black haired genius is a friend and fetching friends is an important aspect to her.

She doesn’t have a lot of them and she’ll do whatever she has to in order to protect her friends. Even team up with an ex-agent that she is sure she should know even though she doesn’t actually know him.

Mallory is a decent sort, but there are times he is way too much a pencil pusher and it shows. Despite that, or in spite of that, she tries to listen to what he has to say.

oOoOoOo

001

He was in the middle of taking a lovely vacation from everything with his partner when they are notified of the fact Q is missing. Within ten minutes both of them are on their feet and ready to go. They best find Q alive or whoever hurt him will be paying in a very painful and permanent way.

When they had found Q, he was startled to see the strangers with him. More strange was the fact that a topaz blonde was guiding the young genius and Q even seemed to like it. If he was a betting man he’d figure they were already sleeping together or really good friends.

Perhaps he should see about inviting them to dinner sometime. He’ll have to talk it over with his partner first.

As for M’s currently lecture on why they are never to do that again, he’ll try listening but makes no promises. Someone else takes their Q or something happens that puts the boffin in danger, and he’ll do it again. The Q-Branch minions aren’t the only ones who love the dark haired genius.

oOoOoOo

002

It’s rare for him or his partner to take a vacation, so the fact that they both had a chance to do so was enthralling. They were in the middle of enjoying that vacation and each other when the private burner phone they kept with them in case of emergencies had sounded. Q was in a dangerous situation, and it is related to that private investigation that Bond had been doing before the boffin had convinced him to stop.

There was no question about whether they would help get him back. Hell, some would even say that this was a good sign. The Double-O’s working together in order to achieve a common goal.

Their lot would have burned the place to the ground to fetch Q.

It’s a side effect of the fact that the younger man doesn’t treat them like tools but like people. He doesn’t take shit from them, but he doesn’t give it either. The boffin has learned about each of them, careful details and more information than a lot of them are comfortable with. He’s almost a friend to them and many actually consider him a friend, whether he consider them one or not.

Mallory’s order not to do this again is one that will go un-obeyed, because it’s rare to get a handler like Q. The younger man acts like he understands them, he connects with them, and they recognize someone who would have made an excellent agent in other circumstances. 

**Author's Note:**

> Publishing schedule, I will try & update one or two stories on Saturday, Monday, Wednesday, and Friday. For the 007 Fest there will be at least one Bond related story each day of the month of July. 
> 
> Tumblr about my writing [JaimiStoryTeller](http://jaimistoryteller.tumblr.com/money) and recently got a twitter to post about drawing & writing @jaimist0
> 
> I love reviews, comments, and any other sort of communication, feel free to stop in to say hi


End file.
